Hetaloid X Reader
by TheWinterPhoenix
Summary: You get a new hetaloid for your birthday! Who will it be?
1. France

It was your _th birthday! Your best friends (F1/n) and (F2/n) had come to your house to

celebrate. After recieving multiple gifts from them and thanking them of course, your

parents brought out a huge box. You took the manual that was taped to the outside and broke out into a huge smile.

"Thank you so much ,mom and dad!" you cried, hugging them tightly.

"You're welcome, _. Just don't misuse it." Your father said, patting your back.

"I won't, I promise!" you smiled, jumping happily and flipping through the manual.

"Uhh..._? Not to be a...buzzkill but...what is it?" (F1/n) asked.

"It's a hetaloid!" you squealed in excitement.

"Well, we have to be off now, dear. Enjoy your present!" your mother said, as she and your dad went out the door.

"Thanks! Bye!" you called, glad that you got the house alone with your friends and hetaloid.

"Which one is it?" (F2/n) asked. You simply tossed her the manual and laughed as her eyes grew wide.

"France?! Oh no..." they mumbled, handing the manual back to you.

"Oh come on guys! He's not THAT bad..." you exclaimed, trying to find how to activate him.

They didn't look like they believed you...

You had FINALLY found the page on how to activate the hetaloid! You had whisper something to him in his native language of French.

'Please French class, don't desert me now!' you pleaded with your brain, stepping up to the Hetaloid. You took a moment to observe him. Wavy brownish-blonde hair, stubble on his chin, beautiful clothes and a peaceful expresssion.

'Snap out of it _!" You scolded yourself.

"Ahem, Bonjour, monsieur. B-Bienvenue à mon d-domicile..." you said, smiling as the Hetaloid opened his eyes and bowed to you and your friends.

"Bonjour, mon cher, je m'apealle Francis, et vous?"

"I'm _." you said, blushing as he gave you a red rose.

"Even a rose iz not az beautiful as you, mon cher."~ he said, smiling. It made your friends smile and wave goodbye, knowing that they had to get home.

"Bye guys!" you said, and they waved bye.

Now...you were going to start a new chapter, with your new hetaloid.~


	2. Romano

It was your _th birthday! Your best friends (F1/n) and (F2/n) had come to your house to celebrate. After recieving multiple gifts from them and thanking them of course, your parents brought out a huge box. You took the manual that was taped to the outside and broke out into a huge smile.

"Thank you so much ,mom and dad!" you cried, hugging them tightly.

"You're welcome, _. Just don't misuse it." Your father said, patting your back.

"I won't, I promise!" you smiled, jumping happily and flipping through the manual.

"Uhh..._? Not to be a...buzzkill but...what is it?" (F1/n) asked.

"It's a hetaloid!" you squealed in excitement.

"Well, we have to be off now, dear. Enjoy your present!" your mother said, as she and your dad went out the door.

"Thanks! Bye!" you called, glad that you got the house alone with your friends and hetaloid.

"Which one is it?" (F2/n) asked. You simply tossed her the manual and laughed as her eyes grew wide.

"Romano? Isn't he like...a jerk or something?.." they asked, but you simply smiled, grabbing the manual back and looking for the way to wake him up.

"According to this, I have to give him a tomato..." you said, shrugging and grabbing a fresh tomato off the counter.

"Would you like a tomato, Romano?" you asked.

Suddenly the Hetaloids arms came to life and snatched the tomato from your hands, causing you to shriek in surprise.

"Grazie, bella..." he mumbled, eating the tomato greedily.

Then, you gave a yelp as one of your friends stupidly pushed you. You stumbled forward and landed on Lovino.

They laughed and said "We've got to go, _! Have fun with your gifts!" and with that they ran out the door.

"Stupid ragazzas..." Lovino said, helping you up but still keeping a hold of your hand.

He then looked at the tomato on the floor and so did you, swiftly apologizing for ruining it.

"Per la cronaca, ragazza, penso che si più belle di tutti i pomodori nel mondo ..." he whispered, smiling a bit.

You looked at him in confusion, not knowing what he said.

"Stupid bella ragazza." he groaned, leaning in and softly kissing you. You blushed and he smiled, taking a hold of your hand again.

Now...you were going to start a new chapter, with your new hetaloid... 

Translations: " Per la cronaca,ragazza, penso che si piu belle di tutti i pomodori nel mondo..." (For the record, girl, I think you are more beautiful than all the tomatoes in the world...)  
Ragazza: Girl


End file.
